Niai Dekiai
OC Created by Phantom Kiss. I'd be very happy to answer any questions related to her! About Niai Dekiai is a girly girl obsessed with romance and tough guys, especially the delinquents. She's about one of the only girls willing to approach them, but will absolutely refuse to do anything that will keep her away from them. Her day is spent watching the group, oblivious to outside events. She's willing to do favors for others if they help her get closer to the boys she likes, especially if it's a task that could lead to the permanent removal of Osoro Shidesu. Appearance Niai wears the default female uniform alongside a white band with a purple bow in her hair. She has orange-yellow eyes and short blue hair. The front sections of hair are tied with purple bands with the bottom hairs in the shape of hearts. Her stockings are light blue with frills at the top ends. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is Spiteful. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder of a student who has a low reputation or a student who is bullying her, she will be amused and compliment Ayano Aishi on her crime, then run off in order to not be considered an accomplice. She will not talk to Ayano the next day after this happens. If she witnesses the murder or corpse of any other student, she will leave the school and call the police. If Ayano has her phone aimed at her, she will become annoyed and cover her face. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless they kill a delinquent. If all the delinquents are killed without Niai witnessing it, she will take on the Fragile persona. The same would apply if all the delinquents have been expelled from school. Routine At 7:04 AM, Niai enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she waits by the incinerator for Dairoku Surikizu, Hokuto Furukizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Umeji Kizuguchi, and Hayanari Tsumeato. At 7:40 AM, once the delinquents arrive, she spends the rest of the morning watching the delinquents. At 8:25 AM, Niai walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Niai walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. If the delinquents are killed or expelled, she will spend all her free time sitting by the incinerator. Background Niai was a child often neglected by her parents and peers. Most of her childhood was left needing to care for and entertain herself. Rather than associating with others, she chose to delve into the world of fiction. Her favorite types of stories and games often had to do with romance, where she felt like the most important character. After reading her favorite series Lung (parody of the manga Heart) she instantly became infatuated with delinquents. Upon attending school, she instantly fell in love with all five delinquents and convinced herself that one day she'll be able to date and marry them all. Task Niai has made bento lunches for all five of the delinquents, but she doesn't want to leave her viewing spot to deliver them. She will ask Ayano to place them on each of their desks before lunch. Before class starts, Ayano must find each of the delinquents' desks and place the bento. Once she finishes leaving all five, talking to Niai will complete the task and she will then start doing favors for Ayano. Ayano will be given the ability to poison the bentos after placing them down. Regardless of whether she does or doesn't poison them, the task will be considered completed. Topics The topics toward Niai is Negative/Neutral/Positive follows: Negative * Occult * Science * Solitude * School * Cats * Photography * Friends Positive * Cooking * Art * Music * Martial Arts * Reading * Violence * Video Games * Cosplay * Anime * Memes * Family * Justice Neutral * Drama * Gossip * Money * Loan Sharks * Sports * Gardening Trivia * Her hair is based on a wig available in Neopets. * If the delinquents weren't at the school while she was there, she would have most likely developed a crush on Budo. * Her name means To Love Doting. * Niai serves as a witness at the incinerator during times the delinquents aren't there. ** If Niai is matchmade with one of the delinquents, they will no longer stand by the incinerator. * If she had to pick her favorite delinquent, it would be Dairoku as they have more things in common. ** It might be possible to set Niai up with Dairoku via matchmaking. ** Niai would be the one wearing the earpiece trying to woo Dairoku. Quotes "Last night, I spent hours making delicious and nutritious lunches for the delinquents, but if I deliver them, I'll be missing out on my viewing time. What would I do if they did something cool while I was gone? Do you think you could set them on their desks for me?" -Niai asking Ayano to deliver the bentos. "Really? The goddess of love will bless you for this!" - After accepting her task. "Huh? Then get out of my way!" - After denying her task. "Oh, I can't wait to see them eat my lunches later! If you ever need help with love I'd be happy to assist you." - After completing her task. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Spiteful Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2